The Alternate
by Roseboleynbelikov930
Summary: Full summary inside! Rose decides to work under the organization S.P.A.D.E.S that gave her the option to change her identity. She does so to Let Dimitri be with Tasha and Lissa becoming Independent...full summary inside. RXD pairing Rating could Change!
1. Emily Amelia's Creation: Summary

**The Alternate:**

**Summary: Rose changes her Identity so that Dimitri could be with Tasha and Lissa could be truly independent. The story begins when Rose "reawakens" as Emily "Lea" (lee-yah) Amelia Brass, a dhamphir with a Moroi father and Human Mother. Lea works under the organization S.P.A.D.E (the same organization that sent Rose the option to change her identity). Lea works as the Black Widow among the Strigoi. But as not to lead suspicion she works on Broadway as a famous theatre actress. She lives two lives at night she performs at day she fights. **

**However love dawned upon her when her own Vocal Teacher Theodore "dory" Alum, proposed to her, another agent of S.P.A.D.E. The two decides to be wed on Montana Dory's hometown. **

**At the same moment Dimitri Belikov one of Dory's friends spots Lea and mistakes her for Rose. Lissa Ozera also mistakes her to be Rose. But eventually tragedy strikes as Dory died in a hijacked plane bounded for Montana. How will Lea cope up? And will Dimitri and Lissa find out that she really is Rose? **


	2. Prologue

Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Academy

The Alternate:

Prologue:

Would I ever admit it myself? I don't know I struggle around the two things that have caught off balance in my life. Lissa My best friend, who gave me life in her own way by simply being there even though it seemed to be the opposite. I guess this is what it was like when Mother's see their daughters growing up and becoming Independent. She herself is naïve to that idea but not to it's action. She doesn't know this but she already replaced me with her boyfriend Christian Ozera.

Don't get me wrong Christian is a nice guy, but I feel so lonely now. I admit myself that I miss those days where she would ask me to do favors for her. But I guess this is what it feels like being the mother one of the two. Mothers have to let go of their children to let them live their lives thoroughly.

Speaking of living thoroughly, this decision is a stone that kills two birds, or maybe three or more. Dimitri Belikov, my Russian god has decided to go with his love Natasha Ozera. Yes I do have bitchy feelings towards her, but if she could make Dimitri happy then who am I to stop it?

Maybe it's because I want to fulfill the dream I knew that being Rosemarie Hathaway would never fulfill. The deepest secretive side of myself can be the only identity that can fulfill it. Wether it has something to do with Dimitri and Lissa I don't know.

I went outside the wards to consult Mason on my decision. He never came.

Instead he came to my dreams, and agreed with me. And even promised to be my Guardian Angel when my Alternate side takes over.

From now on Rosemarie Hathaway died in a terrorist attack at an exclusive social event.

Today Emily "Lea" Amelia Brass celebrates her eighteenth birthday…

And becomes alive.


	3. Invitation

**AN: Awe thank you guys for giving me a review (even though it's just one). But you guys made up by adding this story to your subscriptions **** and also as you guys have read at the summary know that Lea is going to be a huge Broadway star. Song samples are in my profile to have an idea of how she sounds like. So to no further delay I present you with a few chapters (yes I said CHAPTERS) that I've finished today…Enjoy **

**And one more thing it is SPADES not SPADE **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Academy**

**Invitation**

I settled myself on my bed and wept myself to sleep. I didn't care anymore if I wouldn't eat dinner tonight.

Seeing Dimitri always with Tasha was one thing. But seeing them kissing and making out was the last straw.

I sobbed my frustrations out in my pillows. It was official that sooner or later he would break my heart and tell me that he has decided to accept her offer of becoming a guardian. It was all coming, and I have to make myself prepared for it.

Eventually sleep took over my body.

But not my dreams…

"Little dhamphir, I miss you" Adrian said as he brought me back to his grandmother's garden. Usually I'd be pissed off and would give a comment about invasion of privacy.

"I don't want to talk now Adrian." I said with a frustrated sigh.

"And why is that since I have control over your dreams as of the moment."

"Because I feel like I would want to kill you right now" I hope he gets the message that I wasn't joking around. I really did want to kill someone today.

"Ok fine, but you'll have to do something first." He said this with a glimmer on his eye. When that happens I have to ready myself to wake up.

"Let me kiss you little dhamphir. One kiss and I'll only visit your dreams if you want me to." He said as he moved closer.

At first I was about to reject it, but then I thought since Dimitri Is already with Christian's aunt who accomplished the task of stealing him away from me…who the hell do I have feelings for anyway.

I may love Dimitri, but his actions are starting to show that the night of the lust spell was just lust…not love.

Love the only thing that seemed to have mattered when I found him in my life. Only to have it blown off...Adrian captured my lips.

I tried to put emotion into the kiss as much as possible. But then I feel a bit guilty of giving him false hope. I loved him like an annoying incest wanting brother. But he is not Dimitri.

I woke up after that non beneficial dream Adrian gave me. I didn't really feel like going to dinner so instead I decided to open up the computer to check my e-mails. My inbox gave me nothing new. So I decided to check the Spam folder. At first none caught my interest.

Then one caught my attention. It read "A private invitation please read in private." I opened it and the next step was to download some file. As usual I scanned it for virus not wanting my computer to get infected by anything. It was clean, I went ahead to download it.

Once I opened it the entire screen went black. Ok what the hell was going on?

Then green texts appeared: Give the meaning of this Acronym

Then the screen only gave a symbol. A spade in red instead of black, what the hell is this supposed to mean?

I decided to go back to it later…maybe by then I'll figure it out.

When I was out of my room I decided to go to Lissa's for awhile.

As I approached her room I checked the bond to see if there were any interludes going on between her and Christian.

Sadly there was, but not in her room that was a few steps on front of me right now. I felt frustrated, and hurt. It was as if everyone is slowly starting to replace me with someone else. Damn it! I feel so alone…Argh.

_Hmmm maybe a shower would do me some help. _ So I went back to my room to go and ease my nerves a little bit. As I walked to my own dorms Eddie was walking past me.

"Hey Rose, haven't seen you in dinner what's up?"

"Hey Ed, I guess I'm not hungry for awhile." Eddie was a cool guy friend next to his friend Mason.

_Oh Mason…_

If only I did return his feelings for him then maybe I won't be in this kind of mess. If only I didn't get him killed by Strigoi…

"Do you mind if you come to my room for a sec? I need to ask you something in private that I think you might know of." Eddie was a little bit more updated than I am recently and was sort of a history guy. In addition to that he also secretly confided to me and Mason about all the Secret Agencies our world offered. Just like in the "Normal" world our world had it's own line of Secret Agencies. These agencies were kept secret either because the Moroi and the Dhamphir governments were not really ready to accept their kind of methods. Or they just helped in the rest of society but would not want anything or everything to go public since some suggests it's easier to handle it when it's not public knowledge. And thanks to Eddie, Mason and I know at least two Secret Agencies.

The first one was STATS I don't know what the meaning is but to sum it up it's teaching Moroi self defense using both martial arts and magic. Unlike Tasha's idea this is just primarily for self defense and nothing to do with offense. The Moroi Government didn't like the idea of using Magic to fight in anything since they considered it to be life.

The second one was the one that I received an invitation from. SPADES no one really knew what this agency did but more or less it had something to do with the total extinction of Strigoi. The reason why it was kept secret was because perhaps it was easier to have the government not knowing so they won't become annoying to it.

Why I was invited I don't know.

We walked into the room where the computer screen still showed the red Spade shape that I just suddenly noticed that the Spade symbol seemed to have something penetrate it in the center. But I still don't know what it is.

"Whoa is that what I think it is?"

"What do you mean?" I saw Eddie's face turn into excitement but I saw something that he was trying to hide.

"Spit it out Eddie I won't spill it to the others." What is he hiding from me now?

"Rose..." he studied my face to determine if I am ready for what he is about to reveal.

"You might not believe me. And you might even be upset." I think I'm already upset enough. My Russian crush chose to go with someone else, and my best friend has replaced me with her boyfriend. I don't think I could get anything worse than that.

"I think I can handle anything by now." I said with confidence I mean seriously what could be worse than what I know now?

Eddie pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed.

"are you sure Rose it's quite a shocker."

"Eddie I promise not to tell anyone." Come on will he spill it already?

"Rose…" another sigh "Mason ….Is not dead."

WHAT?

**Oh No! Mason is not DEAD!**


	4. Ghost

**And now we come to the part Where Eddie quietly explains to Rose all about Mason.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own VA series**

Chapter 2- Ghost

All I could do was stutter and sit down in the bed. Mason was not dead?

"W-w-what? He's not dead?"

"Let me explain first." I made a hand gesture to go on.

"A few weeks before we left for Spokane he received the same message. And asked me to help crack it for him. Around this time he already noticed that you didn't exactly share his feelings towards him." Ouch now I really felt guilty of what I've done.

"He thought about it for one week and decided that if it's for the greater good of everyone then he accepted it. We secretly threw a goodbye Mason Party with me and some of the other guys we hang out with. He asked me not to mention anything to you because then you'd restrain him from his decision. Around the time that it became Mandatory to go to Spokane he sent an acceptance reply to SPADES. The reason why he spent all those meetings with you was his own version of goodbye." My eyes became filled with tears. So he knew all this time that we'd be apart?

"The Strigoi that I encountered in Spokane…"

"Were Agents of SPADES to cover up his change of identity." He finished looking at me with sadness.

"But then how come-?"

"Mia was following him. I only went to make sure that she doesn't find out that it was actually a cover up."

"And now?"

"He is being trained to be a SPADES agent."

"Under a new identity." I added now knowing what is to come of me.

"Rose…it's just an invitation."

"I know that already."

"If I type in the answer to hack that code it's the reply that you accept their offer."

"Then tell me so that when I know wether to accept it or not I'll just type it."

"Rose…"

"Please Eddie…" He stood up from the bed and went to the door.

" I can't give it to you on a piece of paper people will know."

"Then how-"

"Just come to me and tell me your decision." He said and then turned to face me.

"But Rose if I were you, I'd take my time to think things through. You're still unstable to immediately accept it. I'll give you time. And make sure that whatever your decision is it's for everyone's good. Because I don't want a lot of people questioning of how you came to this decision." And then he left the room.

XxXxX

I wasn't really happy to go to my morning training with Dimitri. Knowing what is to come.

"I can't be your teacher anymore Rose." He said this without any emotion showing in his face. The rest of what he said was toned out by shock. The entire day I hid my emotions and once I reached my bedroom I cried myself to sleep. This went on for a month and then it became two.

Lissa was starting to spend less time with me. I became an expert in hiding my feelings. Right now I had strained feelings with the Ozeras. With Christian for replacing me and Tasha for stealing Dimitri away from me. This state of mind started to become the sadness of my mind. And before I knew it New Moon suddenly became my best friend.

At least for the first part of it. I'm not so sure if I will ever meet someone or something even related to Jacob Black. The irony of it all was that Jacob's traits were Dimitri's traits. With the few exceptions that Dimitri was Russian and Jacob was Native American.

The rest of my life came out in a blur. I was dating Adrian and through this he didn't come to me in my dreams as promised. Eddie still was not sure if I am capable of making the right decisions until after graduation.

The week of the graduation was probably the only time that Eddie has accepted my decision. Maybe it was because I matured or he was sick of me constantly asking him to hack the code so that they'll know that my answer is yes.

Eddie and I threw a farewell party knowing that our group would never really see each other again as often as we had. Though secretly Eddie and I knew that this farewell party was more or less dedicated to me.

After the Party I decided to spend as much time with both Lissa and Adrian as much as possible before the big day arrives. The day when the world would think of me dead.

I was assigned to be Adrian's Guardian while Eddie was assigned to be Lissa's. On the day that we arrived in court I received an invitation to a social event. The social event was on my day off.

I bid a goodbye to Eddie knowing he knows it's going to be the last time he's going to see me as Rosemarie Hathaway.

I asked Adrian to escort me to the area. Ofcourse with Eddie being his guardian he came along too. I kissed Adrian as passionately as possible before I left the car to the social event.

"Invitation." The Butler asked and I handed mine. He smiled and then said "Welcome Guardian Hathaway." As he made a gesture to go in. Before I went in I looked back and had one last glance at them both and silently whispered goodbye. Then I went in the party, secretly waiting when I was going to die as Rose Hathaway. And Hey there is a reason why I wore my Black dress and had my hair in an updo with Ringlets spiraling down.

**Sorry if this chapter is a bit short but I'll try to make the others longer . Please Review!**


	5. Goodbye

**Awe you guys are so sweet! Thank you to all the reviews and here are two new chapters as a reward for all of it **** And also this is what I think so far is the most emotional chapter I ever wrote for a fan fiction…so enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I don' own VA**

Chapter 3- Goodbye

I interacted among myself and the other people in the cocktail party. Apparently this cocktail party was an occasion that I eventually found out I was not the only one who received the "green lettered invitation". At the least a fourth of the people around here were just some of the best guardians I've heard of. All of whom also accepted the invitation.

"It's about time that we find a different way of helping our society." Commented Guardian Wund. Guardian Arnold Wund was actually formerly a part of the council Guardian council. The Council of who decided which guardian was going to be assigned to which Moroi. He and Arthur Schoenburg decided to retire (even though he was like a decade younger than him). He told me that after years of being in the council he actually got bored and although he also desired for the Moroi to be safe, he also wanted at least _some_ excitement come to happen. He wanted it because he believed that in his life it was quite boring and even told me that my life was much more thrilling than his. Though I am flattered by this remark I told him that his life was much more peaceful than mine.

The rest of the night was starting to become boring. I was starting to wonder if this was my goodbye party or just a party designed to torture me with boredom.

With that in my mind I decided to go towards the balcony. Looking at the stars reminded me of that night in Spokane that I told (or to my own admission and annoyance _encouraged_) Dimitri to take up Tasha's offer. And that's exactly what he did.

After all these months since he left. I think of two things as my mind's eyes try to make out a constellation with the stars.

For one thing, though I love Adrian, I will always love Dimitri. I admit and now, accepted that although I love him. Deep down in my heart I know that there will always be a special spot for him.

Through him I realized that true love doesn't have to love you back.

As long as you love him or her enough to give his or her happiness.

True love is not always romantic.

I learned the hard way that the words "True Love" became stereotypical for those who were suckers for Romance.

True Love was not romantic at all.

True love is made up of a lot of loves mixed up together to make someone at a heaven like state of their lives.

And when I mean heaven like state I mean the kind of state where you are at peace.

At peace with everything around you.

That you are comfortable even in your own skin.

Unconditional love is only one part of True love.

What are the other loves? I could not answer that now.

Because I've never experienced True love yet.

But I have had a taste of what it is.

And I became surprised why I experienced it in the first place when I am not even a Catholic, more or less just a nominal Christian?

There was a note attached to the invitation that I recall was probably Eddie's own promise to me.

Unless Dimitri receives an invitation and approaches Eddie to help hack it. He must keep my own invitation a secret. Or at least, until he thinks the time is right to tell him.

I know that after tonight Rosemarie Hathaway will no longer exist but become a subconscious of a new girl. A girl whom at first everyone will get suspicious about but in the end I hope that everyone will learn to accept her as the new me.

Especially Lissa and Dimitri. The two people in my life that I can't bear to choose which. Two people in my life I swore that I would die for. And now even becoming a distant memory of theirs to have them live the life that they both wanted.

Princess Vasilisa Dragomir…

Lissa, my best friend and soul sister.

She was more than just a best friend. The only real person I've experienced to love as both a friend and as a family.

Before her family died in the car crash. It was as if they were my own family. The family I knew that Rosemarie Hathaway would never have.

And when she healed me from that incident…I truly felt special.

To think that among all the family members she loved…To think of all of her family members who died in the incident…

…she chose me.

It was then that I felt that I represented her family…

…and as the months dragged on I started to see myself as her substitute mother…

…even as we were both in the same age and generation…

But being family also means letting go…

…and let the child whom I also experienced growing up with…

…grow up and be happy with someone else aside from me.

I know that through the years I've always told her and showed her how to become defensive and independent.

But teaching her and telling her…

…were both different things…

…from experiencing it first hand…

…from starting to worry if she will be alright…

…and always checking on the bond to make sure she was happy…

…even though during her own romantic interludes were disgusting to me…

…at least she was happy.

I guess this is how fate, or God, or Allah, or whatever great being that exists in the world as we know it. Maybe it is it's own way of giving me a taste of what it was like to become a mother. Knowing that after all, I may never have any children.

Tears formed into my eyes as my eyes switched from the stars to the moon. The moon with all it's radiance that reflects the sun's light towards us.

I allowed myself to become emotional and let the wind of the night blow my skin. As if it was telling me that it understands. After all after whatever covers up what will happen tonight. I may never think of them anymore…

…this was my own version of goodbye.

…They were the two main characters of my story…

…earlier my thoughts bid goodbye to the minor but incredibly supportive people in my life….

…it's only right that the two people with major roles…

…will my mind wave goodbye at last…

After my emotional departure, I started to hear someone burst in the ground floor below…

**Yes like what I have said before this is my first emotional scene for a fan fiction so please review. **


	6. Crosses

**And now we come to the part where Rosemarie Hathaway would be eliminated from the face of society. And some quick FYI I WILL update two chapters if I get a lot of reviews than the previous number. Since last time I checked I got 9 reviews lets do a little math, what's 9 multiplied by 2? It's eighteen. Because I'm a nice person, first let's add**

**3 + 4 = 7 **

**7-18=11**

**So I need around or at least eleven new reviews. If I get half the number like :**

**6-8**

**New reviews I'll add one chapter. If I get the following number of new reviews:**

**9-11**

**I will add two chapters, but you guys will need to wait for a bit because of some homework to do. But if I get:**

**12-14**

**New reviews I will add the two chapters faster. And if I get:**

**15-18 **

**New Reviews I will add 3 or 4 chapters more. But if I get:**

**1-5**

**New reviews you will have to wait until a week or so for me to update. See how your reviews inspire me to type faster? But don't worry guys I am not forcing you to review it is just an option. **

**A BIG warning though, later in this chapter there is a big possibility it would be a bit gory. Well depending on how you define gory at least. Once again thank you for the reviews and I hoped you guys would enjoy these chapters that I recently added. Please express your gratitude through the Reviews **

Chapter 4 – Crosses

I hear someone burst in the ground floor below…

_Well this is it just act like you don't know anything._ I told myself.

I immediately went down out from the balcony and ran towards the top of the stairs.

There were a group of people, who were also in formal attire who were shooting guns everywhere. Majority of them were males. But there were also a handful of females too.

Everyone had fear in their eyes. And I must admit so do I. All I can see were people scrambling and screaming trying to find a way out.

A way out before they would die.

I knew tonight that none of the dhamphirs who received the invitation (myself included) were going to be spared.

I have no idea of how I would re-awaken. And if I ever would be re-awaken would I still remember the memories I have from my birth until now?

Suddenly one of them started to aim the gun towards the ceiling and then he pulled the trigger. This act silenced everyone around him.

Everyone in the room became so still. Neither one of us knew what to do. I glanced at Guardian Wund using my peripheral view. From the way he's acting all I could say is that from someone outside who didn't know or receive the invitations from SPADES he would act like he doesn't want to fight.

From the outside itself it seemed that the group who had caused chaos in the party wanted to rob something out of all the filthy rich people present (aside from the ones who got the invitation). And secretly inside me I knew that these agents would let the cover ups alive and go. And the "important" people to die and be a part of some terrorist massacre.

A female of the group (it's either that she was their leader or their speaker) went forward and everyone moved back to give her and the rest of them space to move in.

The woman went to the center of the floor, and became the center of attention.

"Everyone! We are not here to do you intentional harm. But to bring justice to what was unjust!" She said almost screaming. Whoever this SPADES agent was she was sure a pretty damn good actress. She began to look around the room scanning each face in the room. As if her look commanded everyone to look at her. When she was done making her gesture she carried on.

"Who is Dorian Sant?" she demanded. Then I saw that a man beside Guardian Wund walked slowly towards where the girl was. He was a dirty blond male around in the early twenties or so. He went towards the girl and said :

"Kill me now but let them go." He said this looking at her in the eyes. The Woman just smirked followed by a laugh that would make me stereo type her as a bitch.

"I'm sorry Dorian," she said mockingly ending her laughter.

"After what you did to me and my family. After doing what you did to us in public?" she said this as the venom flowed through her words.

Suddenly every door and every window became shut. People were tempted to check if it was open and was hoping it was not locked. But the guys who were holding the guns prevented them to do anything more than go a few steps towards it.

But then I noticed something:

The people who were holding the guns had red irises.

_Strigoi? _I thought

_What the heck are they doing here? Or more importantly why were they helping SPADES?_

But then I remembered the two Strigoi that I encountered in Spokane.

_They were SPADES agents_

If they are SPADES agents then they have got a lot of explaining to do once I re awaken.

That is…

…if I will remember in the first place.

I was brought back to reality when I heard the woman …sorry that bitch…who was in center stage right now. She was laughing as if she feels like she was the evil witch of the west.

_Well in a way she is though_

The guy named Dorian looked all the more upset.

"I thought I'd asked you to leave them alone?"

"Dorian, let me study your replies to me." She said and circled around him as if she was interrogating him guilty of a crime he did not commit. And on the inside I was starting to feel sorry for the guy.

"You only _asked_ me to let them go. You did not _command _me or _demand _me to let them go." She said it like she was some grammar teacher correcting a student of his mispronunciations. She then stopped on front of him and knelt down to his level. Her hand shot out towards his face and forced him to look at her in the eyes.

If she really is a SPADES agent then I should really applaud her on this one for being such a good actress by the time I open my eyes as a new being.

"But on the other hand. I would've never listen to you anyway. Even if you would give me the most precious thing in your life, or the most valuable diamond in the world. I still would not listen to you Dorian." She smirked and got up.

"Bruce, Clive." Two of the Men of the group instantly shot their eyes up at her. One appeared to have short spiky black hair in a style of a Mohawk. His skin being heavily tanned. The other was in a braid and had dark skin that appeared to be pale or "Strigoi skin".

"Hold Dorian still." They both hold on tight to Dorian to keep him steady.

"I shall reserve for you to be the last." She said to Dorian. Then she turned to the vast majority.

"Men and Women don't let any of them live." After that Statement the Men with the guns started firing. And everyone started to scramble to stay alive. Guardian Wund ran to me as we tried to hide away from the "assassins". He whispered to me.

"Rose I know that tonight would be our death but we have to act like we don't want to die. Remember not all of the people here were invited by -"

He was cut off, someone shot him at the hip.

_Act like we don't want to die_

I began to pick up his body and as much as possible tried to get him to safety. I screamed as I tried as much as possible to get away from the center, when actually I just kept on running until someone would "kill" me.

Eventually Guardian Wund's body just fell on the floor as it became non-responsive to the chaos going on around the place.

Worrying about how I would get out of here I started to run to the nearest door and tried to open it.

One of the Females started to take notice of me and started to approach me with a deadly look on her face. The look that you would know that he or she was hungry for blood and death.

I decided to leave the door and ran to the opposite direction.

And then I got it in the stomach.

I didn't feel myself approach the floor, all I knew was that tears sprung to my eyes.

_This is it…_

I thought as my senses started to numb. A lot of thoughts ran through my head.

This may not be really my death…but it sure feels a lot like it. My subconscious led me to thoughts of my Russian god.

_Goodbye Dimitri the love of my life…may you be happy with everything in your life._

A tear shed down my eye as

I started to cry for my departure from this world, this life. This body of myself as Rose. I thought of my moments with Lissa.

_Goodbye Lissa the family that I may never have, the best friend I won't forget in my heart. May you and Christian be the most powerful family in the Moroi society._

As I cried my heart slowed down it's beats, I knew that I was dying.

And then before anything Blacked out I looked up to the ceiling which seemed to imitate the stars and the moon in the night.

_Goodbye Rosemarie Hathaway_

And then it blacked out and nothing more.

**A/N: Look I know it's not as good as the first one but hey I gave it my best shot.**

**So now we come to the end of Rosemarie Hathaway's life. The next two Chapters will be her last two Chapters as the sole individual Rosemarie Hathaway. After that say hello to the NEW ROSE!**

**Now look by now I'm expecting you read the summary of what is the new Identity of Rose Hathaway. So I won't mention it. **

**I hope you enjoyed **** once again the more Reviews the faster and the more Chapters will be updated. So come on go ahead. The Review button is the key to more Chapters **


	7. Faded

**Hi everyone! Thank you for giving me eleven reviews and here's the reward for it. **

**TWO**

**new CHAPTERS!**

**Now I know some of you are a bit confused with how much reviews do you have to give me to get another chapter. So let's see the now my official formulae for review calculating:**

**Total number of reviews (when I last checked while writing the chapter(s)) = T**

**Chapter number = C**

**Calculated Number = CN**

**Last Number of Given Reviews to the author = LN**

**Final Number of Calculation = FN**

**If one Chapter is added**

**Stage 1:**

**T+C=CN**

**Stage 2:**

**CN-LN=FN**

**If two Chapters are added**

**Stage 1:**

**C1+C2=C**

**Stage 2:**

**C+T=CN**

**Stage 3:**

**CN-LN=FN**

**Now in one of the reviews I read it stated that the paragraphing was a bit confusing. So I turned it to the default paragraphing to test if it was any better. Please mention in the Reviews which paragraphing is better the first or the default "normal" one.**

**Since I received exactly eleven new reviews today. I will do some math on what's your new number goal for a new Chapter.**

**5+6=11**

**11+20=31**

**31-11= 20**

**But because I know some of you are a bit lazy to Review so:**

**Average of all the chapters (including the summary and prologue) or**

**1+2+3+4+5+6+7+8=36**

**36/8 = 4.5**

**20-4.5=15.5**

**Rounding off:**

**16**

**So I need at least 16 new reviews if you want TWO new chapters:**

**If you want to have One New Chapter:**

**16/2=8**

**So I need 8 new reviews if you want to see ONE new Chapter**

**Anything below that you'll have to wait for me to be free from anything to write it down which could take a long time. So finally now that I know you are Sick of reading my Author's notes and commentary. Here are The Chapters 5 and 6: Enjoy and don't forget to Review **

Chapter 5 – Faded

It has become awhile since I've had become awake or aware in my unconscious self. I was aware because usually in my sleep I let my walls down around the bond. And this results to me being sucked in to her head and had become her dreams rather than my own.

I've become inactive in the darkness. I may not be religious like some people are but after everything that I've experienced. Becoming Shadow kiss, tasting death a lot of times by now. Reading about Anna and Vladimir, and researching on books about the shadow-kissed and spirit bound Moroi… It's just hard not to believe you don't have a soul. And somehow believing that my soul has started to fade away from my own body. In the darkness I somehow believe that while my soul fades away, my body is being decomposed by gross bacteria.

But even as my body allowed my soul to set free…something in the darkness kept me in. As if I was just caught between the boundary of life and death. As if I was treading along the road, the darkness in my left and the light in my right. And along that up was the true death and down was my body. I skipped along the path not sure to where it would go. If I jumped high and no longer touched the road I'm dead as a deer that was eaten by a cheetah. But if I fall down and no longer have the ability to go up then I'm sure I could be sleeping.

This feeling lasted for a long time. I never knew that this is what death would taste like. If you're wondering about the car accident that was supposed to end my life. I was sleeping when it happened, so in a state like this I would call it a sudden death.

But wether I'd be dead or was already sentenced to an eternity of this dream…I've learned signs.

The darkness was not entirely bad, but it represents my own mind. Sure people have judged me to be a generally happy person. But deep inside I was unhappy with the way things are when I was born into them. And whenever Lissa was in chaos it is I who sucked the darkness out of her. It was my own personal service to her.

The light represented my soul; souls were light but became heavy when not nourished. Heavy souls makes life on earth more negative than positive. Or maybe more of least thankful for even having a life.

As I skipped down the path, skipping being my own eagerness to finish the stages of life. Not really thinking if there was even time to savor each moment as it comes and go.

Darkness and Light were battling on my way. Darkness and downwards wanted to secure the health of my body and not let my soul escape. On the other hand light wanted to break out and be free from my body and ascend to my own judgment. This battle will go on and on. This time round, there can only be one real winner. Who knew sleeping was this exhausting when you're at this point in your life.

I don't know how long it went, but it went on for what seemed to be an eternity. At some point I even thought that this was my own judgment or what I would have to do for the rest of eternity.

And then at that point the battle of life and death, body and soul…just dropped.

I was no longer on a road but just something equivalent to the floor or ground. Maybe I was going to die…but how can that be when I 'm already dead?

I also noticed seemingly that my heart started beating again. But does that mean I'm just sleeping and not dead?

As my heart beats, with each slow but precise beat there seemed to be a light shining brighter and brighter. What was going on? What…What was happening to me?

I stood up on the ground to fix myself, but then as I stood up a gust of wind rushed to my face. I squinted my eyes as I placed my hands to cover myself against the harsh of the wind. I felt my hair flying and that it was as if it was hanging on my scalp.

My heartbeat pumped faster and faster. But as it did I felt my own heart with each pump of life that it gave me…also pumped it's pain. And as it pumped more and faster the more painful it became. I wanted to put one hand against it but when I tried there would be particles that came to my eyes and created pain in them. Before I knew it, the wind itself was pushing me to somewhere where I knew more pain would be evoked. I tried with my best efforts to walk against the wind but it's force was stronger than mine.

Eventually I let go, covering only my eyes from the wind. But as I did this I felt my back hit something. And when I hit that thing the wind slowly began to disappear. But no sooner than later did I smell wood of a tree just behind me. My heart beated faster and faster, I could feel not only my heart evoking pain but now, internally all of my body was feeling pain.

The tree with its branches wrapped me into it's embrace. It did not become a hug for long. The branches continued to press themselves against me and eventually crushing me into the tree. If earlier my heart was the only one lighted up because of this weird thing happening inside me now my blood was also lighted up. And gosh did it sting fucking hard! The vines in the tree swooped down and cuffed my hands and feet then started pulling it apart.

"ARGH!" I winced in pain of crushing, pulling and stinging going on in my body. And as if fate didn't think that was torturing enough, the rose flowers that suddenly sprouted near the tree started winding it's stem around my body, and slowly but surely they penetrated against my skin.

I screamed as loud as possible. If someone said that getting kicked in the ass by Stan Alto or Dimitri Belikov was punishment. They clearly didn't know what _real_ pain felt like. The thorns that penetrated my skin eventually hit the area of the blood was.

I looked up and closed my eyes trying to gather up as much pain as I can and then released it with a loud scream that finally used up all of my voice. I looked down to see if there was anything more that could torture me. But instead found something else.

My blood was no longer red but was somehow to bright to look at for color. But in general sense it was white. And I guess I was right about how stingy it really felt.

I was suddenly released and felt myself fall down inside the tree that seems to either hate me or is pretty good at doing it's job. I fell back in the darkness.

But this darkness was not as dark as what I have experienced earlier. I looked up and saw a branch above my head. Great more torturing from the earth group?

But then I looked closely at it and then saw a piece of liquid fall to the ground. Ew tree sap I suppose. The branch continued pouring out the weird liquid thing to the ground. Eventually hitting me with some too.

After what seemed to be the final drops of the liquid it fell down to a spot near me and inflamed. My heart started beating as fast. Now it wasn't only my skin and my heart that was stinging. The stinging sensation caught up with each and every organ that I ever had. The stinging bright light was now around me. And with the fire burning on me I realized that maybe only my soul would get out and not my body.

The fire was both painful and relieving to me. Unlike the earlier punishments fire burned my body and the stinging sensation stayed at each and every part of me. Burning down together with the fire.

The fire was everywhere so wherever I walked or went it would always be in my body. Burning and cremating me away as it pleases.

Then after what seemed to me like a long time or even a century. I walked towards a spot where suddenly the fire was extinguished the stinging light became me, and I fell towards waters depths.

I guess why these punishments were last was because they were a bit more simple. The stingingly painful sensation made me breathe against the water rushing towards me. As if I was it's target to drown out.

I kept swimming against the current of water trying to keep myself some air. But the stinging sensation numbed when it was out of water. Then once again I let myself drown into it's heart beat.

Only to find myself repeating the process again and again…is this now my eternal punishment?

The Cycle kept repeating itself over and over again until my body was nothing but dust.

The only thing left of me was my soul.

By the time it was only my soul, the stinging sensation went outwards of me…

And created what it looks like to be a portal.

**Oh a Portal to what? **

**And once Again I would just like to remind you this is officially **

**Rosemarie "Rose" Hathaway's**

**Last Chapter in a narrative point of view. The rest will be said by **

**?**

**!NEW ROSE!**


	8. Phoenix

**And This is the Chapter where officially in this story Rosemarie Hathaway has Passed away. Enter The NEW ROSE!**

**And once again Please Review and Thank you to all those who reviewed in the previous Chapters. Enjoy **

Chapter 6 – Phoenix

My soul poured out towards the portal. I felt if I didn't go to that portal I would have to endure the cycles of pain again consisting of the four elements. Air, Fire, Earth, Water. Ever so surely in my entire life I stepped in to the portal.

Weirdly as I stepped in, I only felt slight stings on the entrance of the portal. And not total stings as I felt when it was lingering in the now remains of my body.

The place where I stepped in was beautiful; It was as if it was the exact image of where you would imagine the Greek gods living in to be living and dwelling.

There were pillars everywhere to support the palace. On almost every corner there was a fountain of wine or rose water to be found. Ready to be drunk.

The place itself was lighted. As if no human was meant to see this beauty. Only their souls could see it's beauty and might.

Around the corner I saw a man, a face that looked familiar…

"Hello" he said with an American accent.

"Hi, you…you look familiar…" I saw his smile widen and then it evolved into a laugh.

"Let's just say I was the main attraction for the reason why I think people would want to kill me now…" he continued on laughing. But, wait a second…

"Does, your name happen to be Dorian?"

"Dorian actually is just an alias." He offered me his hand to shake it.

"It's actually Ezkiel."

I took it and shook it noticing now that he must be a spirit using Moroi. Just like…Just like…

Just like someone?

"Yes I am a spirit using Moroi." He answered my thoughts.

"And the reason why you don't remember anything is because we've cleansed you out of it. Right now only your soul is the only part of you that remains." He said it in a tone of how a doctor would tell a child patient the mechanics of what he would be doing.

"Can you remember your own name?" my … my name?

"I know I was named after a flower…" Ezkiel just smiled.

"Do you remember anyone in your mind when you hear this music?" Then out of anywhere I could see (or sense for that matter) music started to play.

I closed my eyes to grasp the emotion of what the music was playing. My heart felt like it would skip a beat if it would stop playing. It's as if it lifted me up to the sky…but then towards the end of it I fell back down and felt like I was extremely hurt. I opened my eyes to look at Ezkiel patiently waiting for my response.

"I…" I called back the emotions that I felt while the music was playing. Then holding on to those emotions I tried to remember anything and everything about anyone I'd think I knew.

But sadly even after a few more moments of concentration of trying to remember anything at all…No images, or sounds or even any sensual or mental attachment or memories…was found.

The only thing that I did remember was the emotions that the music gave me while I was listening to it.

I sighed not knowing which emotion to express, or even feel. Was it sadness, anger, depression, happiness or excitedness? Where…Where did all those memories go? Why did they go?

"I know you feel confused right now." Ezkiel said as he motioned me to sit on one of the couches near him. Which compromised of velvet and incredibly soft cushions.

"But once you help me by answering just a few questions, it will all become clear and peaceful as you rest and wait for yourself to wake up." He said with a calming voice. And I just accepted it.

"What do you want your name to be?" his tone now became that of a manager interrogating someone who wants to have a job in his company.

"Can you please define name?" there were a lot of names that came into my mind but I have to know which one I wanted for myself.

"What do you want your whole name to be?" Again my mind searched in the sea of names that flooded in my mind. Only two stood out.

"I don't know what to give for a surname. But I would like my name to be Emily Amelia." I answered with a hopeful smile on my face.

"Is there any special reason why?"

"I want a common name to remind me that I am part of the human race and that I am equal to everyone in one way or the other. And I also want a special name to remind me that I am the only one in the world. And also Emily and Amelia seemed to go well together."

"But I admit it is a little bit of a tongue twister."

"Yes but the other reason why I want that name is because I feel that I was a bit…showy or a bit of a show-off before I was cleansed. And also I also have a feeling that although perhaps I was a bit of a show-off I feel that before I was cleansed I would forget that I am special." I remembered the negative things that, hopefully, I left behind in the cleansing process.

"Since your name is a bit long, what would you like for a nickname?" I leaned back against the soft couch and thought for a few moments. Then I came up with it.

"Lea."

"Lea?" I laughed at him for his wrong pronunciation.

"It's pronounced as Lee-Yah." 

"Ok Lee-Yah." He jokingly threw it back at me.

"so then why Lea?"

"it's a short version of Emi**LEE **and **A**melia." I said stressing out the letters that created the nickname.

"Ok that's all we need for now." He said as he stood up.

"From now on I will call you Lea. And from now on until your actual death, your name will be Emily Amelia Brass." He said this in a tone as if I finally graduated from all my hard work. And well it did, it was like pure sweet happiness after all those moments of painful cleansing…

It felt worth while.

**Sorry if it wasn't as long and as creative (and I do admit a little bit duller) than the last chapter…But I declare from this moment on…**

**Emily "Lea" Amelia Brass **

**Lives on in this story…Don't forget to Review **

**Again to see further Chapters just press the Review button below the text **


	9. Core

**I know it has been centuries since I last updated but I got grounded for failing in Chemistry and Trigonometry (I know I hate both math and Science too). So please Pray, or do anything that you can (like wish upon a falling star) to at least wish that I've got good grades with no failures this quarter I would Really Appreciate it. Or in other words **

**No Failures = More internet / Free time**

**More Internet/ Free time = More Story Updates.**

**But For Now I shall let you read two new chapters. **

**Enjoy **

Chapter 7- Core

"You should look around." Ezkiel told me after declaring that my name will be.

"Look around?" I asked him with confusion.

"Yes look around," he made a gesture to everything that I could see. Everything that to me looked impossibly real. Everything and anything had an immortal touch to it.

"Do you see this place? This represents the new you. Whenever you pick something up that represents a part of yourself …" he hesitated and searched for the right word. "Whenever you intake something with your five senses you gain information about yourself." He again made a hand gesture as if saying everything was mine.

"Should I use all the five senses?"

"No, once you use the right sense information will be given to you."

"What if it needs two senses?"

"Well it would depend. On some things if you use both senses the same information will go to you. But most likely you will receive new information in yourself."

"But will I know?" 

"You will know."

"But how?"

"A voice will utter in your head. A voice that is undiscriminating soft and understanding, yet wise and majestic."

"Does that voice know me?"

Ezkiel smiled.

"He knows you very well."

"But do I know him?"

"No but he was always there with you when you were still your old self. Ready to comfort you when you were sad. To remind you what is right from wrong. To give you a sign that you are in danger."

"Is he still with me?"

With this Ezkiel just smiled at me again.

"He is with you until the day you die."

"Oh…"Well who is this person? Ezkiel went a little bit closer to me.

"I will be back to see how much of yourself you have explored."

"Can I eat something? Or a drink I feel a bit dehydrated now."

"Yes you can. The fountain water is drinkable and if you go outside there are gardens with a bountiful fresh harvest." He said this before I see him fading away.

"I will be back soon Lea." Then he was gone.

Since I could explore myself I decided to start with the drinkable fountain water. I leaned in to see what I looked like. Perhaps if I knew my physical appearance then maybe I'll figure out more of myself. But when I saw the reflection in the water a part of me was disappointed. I don't know by how much but within me I knew that what I was feeling right now was disappointment.

To me everything looked the same.

The only difference aside from the featured surroundings that I could see…

Was what I would think that I was myself for the current state, well at least that's what I hoped it would be.

What this soul,

My soul

Would determine as myself…

Was nothing more than what I had hoped for…

Nothing more than a translucent like mist.

You could see my hands, my fingers, my shoulders but everything was just an outlined part.

Everything that I could see to what my soul actually is, was just enough to what a child's general definition of a girl, or a woman would be. Long hair, a beautiful figure and slim legs, since the term beautiful is not a specific God must have lowered it to being that of an average woman.

Everything that needed to be detailed was lowered to being an average everyday part. That was shaded with translucent mist.

But if that was the case, how come I could still use my senses?

I could still touch the texture of the velvet pillows.

I let my misty hands grab a handful of water. I brought my hands towards my lips and sipped on and on until I drank most of the water from my hands.

That I would say the water was sweet, and it was very delicious to drink.

Then a voice came in my head

_This is Rose Water_

_It comes from the juice of the Rose Petals. It symbolizes your natural charisma with effort in a few areas. Just like the Rose Water the Petals needed to be placed in several processes. But with Motivation, Patience and Effort you will be able to be very charismatic. _

After the voice said this, a question hung upon me once again.

How come, that I , my soul, a soul who does not know her own name until just recently…

Why would I still savor the delicious taste of that drinkable fountain water?

Then with that another question came into my mind.

Why could I still see?

I did have a talk- wait a minute!

A talk?

But why should I talk when I am not-but wait!

I can hear!

Why am I not forbidden to hear?

I can speak!

I spoke to the Man named Ezkiel…

I splashed some water on my face. I did it to refresh my mind. It is quite strange indeed. Maybe I do really need to explore myself with all this going through my mind. But wait, I remembered something…

Ezkiel said that whenever I use my five senses…whenever I use them I regain information of what I am…

…Information that would lead to my identity.

An Identity that my soul could regain and come back…

I realized that I was still leaning on the edge of the fountain. I straightened myself up and decided to explore this part of myself. I saw some rose petals that floated on the water, and some had sunk to the bottom of the fountain.

I took one of the petals…

…once I touched it I felt something in my head.

_The Rose Petals symbolizes many things,_

_First it symbolizes your feminine side and that even with people seeing you as unladylike inside you are for you are a female._

_As you touch it's texture you can feel that it is soft. You are soft even in the eyes of others you are hard as stone._

_Lastly as you might have observed it is the Rose Petals that's given you the sweet taste of water from the fountain. This symbolizes your ability to give both happiness and usefulness to those who would treat you carefully and patiently. Just like how one makes rose water they will need to be with you for a long enough time for you to give them usefulness and happiness. If they are with you for a short time then they should be with you properly to bear the same result._

After the voice said this. I found myself exploring my surroundings and using different senses to find out about myself. And Who I am.

**So now Lea is "exploring" who she is…**


	10. Senses

**Disclaimer I do not own Vampire Academy Characters they all belong to the marvelous Richelle Mead.**

Chapter 8- Senses

After exploring the interior part of the place that I was in, I decided to go out and maybe see things that seem better to be outside than inside. After all I may need a little bit of fresh air.

As I walked towards the doorway I reviewed in my mind what I had learned about myself.

The structure of the fountain, symbolized how passionate I really was to make things in the best of my abilities. However sometimes I'm mostly held back because of my own laziness or the lack of motivation and support.

The couches, the pillows and everything that were involved with velvet or another soft substance (I've actually forgot what it's name was). Symbolizes my soft side when it is going to be needed, it also symbolized my slight indulgence with luxury.

The Rose flowers that sat on a short table across the couch. Symbolized my femininity, and being a human. Just like the Rose, it has both good and bad sides and when the time comes, it withers away. But despite of it's thorns it still remains an iconic figure of romance. The flower also symbolized how my love story would be. Again both good and bad, But also that it may not last until fate would tell it so…or was it God?

The thorns individually also symbolized a part of me. Usually it symbolized my wickedness or the bad side of me once I was, and once I will become human. But it also symbolized my own clever strategies on self defense, physically, mentally, socially, and psychologically. But once someone finds out how to remove the thorns, I am no longer my own person. Or well I would still be, just in a service or a commitment. It is then that the Rose's new owner decides wether to protect it or destroy it.

The marble floor that I stand upon now (after realizing I was just floating most of the time and that my feet were just acting that they were on the floor while I floated) symbolizes that although people would judge me to be cracked, once they feel me. Or once they put themselves in my shoes. They would feel how "smooth" I really am and that the exterior was just for show and design.

There were a lot of others mentioned too. But the voice explained that once I become human again, I will be able to remember these things that symbolized me.

As I felt my feet touch the earth the mysterious voice spoke up in my head.

_This is the soil, but some people would call it the earth._

_This soil is fertile because you could see how many things were produced from the earth._

I looked around. And saw that it truly is fertile. This Garden was so beautiful, that I think it was only God's preview (yes now that I recall I do believe in God) to what the Garden of Eden might have been.

_This symbolizes with the right processes, natural or modified you would produce a lot of good things from yourself. You produce variety, just like the earth. This also symbolizes that you do not discriminate people. Or if you do, it is only because they have enforced it on you through an outside influence. But on one way or another you will be able to regain it back._

Ok so I'm going to be vulnerable and odd that way.

I continued walking and the voice in my head…It seems to be female now that I've noticed…continued narrating and explaining whatever I see.

I looked up on the sky and noticed that it was neither day nor night…

…Or if it was day time then I am standing on the part where the sun shines while across me shows me the night time with stars shining brightly with the moon.

The voice muttered something that I think I might have to know the meaning by myself:

"_Just because the darkness represents evil, does not mean it itself is bad."_

Speaking of bad, I wonder what the bad parts of me are.

Abandoning of the idea of what might be the scary part of me I go across the bridge and into the moonlight. Underneath the stars and continue on my journey to self discovery.

**Sorry if it was a bit short but I got a writer's block on self help philosophies. But still Please Review.**


	11. Author's note Season Guide

**Hi everyone now I know I haven't been updating recently but I really am busy. But another thing that bothers me is that there hasn't been much reviews on my two latest chapters so that DOES delay the part where I update two more chapters. So guys Review if you want FOUR chapters for Christmas somewhere around the week after December 18 (since 15,16 and 17 are my exam days). Why after 18? Well I Might attend a Cosplay convention as Hatsune miku…but since the December schedule is not final yet so I'm not sure. But if there is no Cosplay Convention on that day, then I'll use it to do the editing. So guys you better Review if you want FOUR or if I 'm in a better mood the next time I check the reviews SIX chapters to be updated.**

**Around now I'm sure that you're getting tired and probably think the reason for this Author's note is to ask for more reviews. NOT!**

**Actually because this is so far my first story that has gotten a lot of reviews I'm going to give you guys A season guide. **

**At first I thought this story was not going to get much attention. So then when I got a lot of reviews I decided it to act as if it was a TV show (well a fanfictional TV show where the imagination of the mind plays the biggest part). **

**Incase you guys are wondering what season is this, we're at Season One : Emily Amelia's Creation**

**If you want to view descriptions of each season go to my profile. Though I do admit there aren't really proper descriptions just a tease of quotes and Mission files of Agent M7-1206-BL1 (Incase you don't get it, Check my profile). But I don't want to really spoil anyone because in writing I also follow the motto of Mckinley High's Celibacy Club "It's all about the teasing and Not about the pleasing." And I'm pretty sure you just skip this author's notes and is a little bit confused of what sort of list is this. So a little bit of last points before you view the list.:**

There is an INCONSISTENT number of episodes (or chapters) In each season. All seasons have enough episodes to explain that Chapter of Lea's life.

2. The following Seasons after the first season will have their title after the general story title "The Alternate". So if I were you take note of the titles of each season.

Ex: The Alternate: This is an example

However if the season is short I will combine two seasons. To do this I will put the Alternate title and put the Season Numbers with the titles at the summary. I will do this in the case of putting two or more seasons together:

Ex: The Alternate: 2 and 3

Summary: "This is another example" and "Please do not skip any parts"

Ex.2: The Alternate: 4,5,6

Summary: "Skip and you wouldn't understand", "You wouldn't understand the listing or the order" and "So please don't skip any parts"

3. If you see other influences (like Indiana Jones for example) in the story. Don't worry it's PART of the story or plays either a minor or a Key role in the story. Those influences got in there because they allured me during the time that I was writing the story.

4. This story/season guide is FINAL no changes can occur. However if you request me to add something I'll think about it if it would make the story better or not. But the main story is FINAL.

5. Yes there will be a Spin offs in Dimitri and Agent K2-2345-CT3's version. Though I might consider making other spin offs as well in Lissa's POV and various other Point of views version (What do you guys think?)

**You guys can probably extract the story all together by just looking at the titles of each season and thinking like Robert Langdon or Benjamin Gates or Sherlock Holmes. Or probably just think deep enough to simply know **

Season One: Emily Amelia's Creation

Season Two: The first Mission

Season Three: Techy Sanity

Season Four: Being L or G

Season Five: Blood Plants

Season Six: Final "I"

Season Seven: Stability

Season Eight: Breakthrough

Season Nine: Jane Seymour

Season Ten: Icy (s)Hot Age

Season Eleven: Specialty

Season Twelve: Passing By(e)?

Season Thirteen: Balance

Season Fourteen: Recycle

Season Fifteen: Into the Midday Moon/In the Mask

Season Sixteen: The Laws of Nature

Season Seventeen: Circle

Season Eighteen: E=MC² (E equals MC squared)

Season Nineteen: Heartbeat

Season Twenty: Silky Pearl

Season Twenty-one: Lightning: The final Season

Spin offs:

Fate's Lesson : Dimitri Belikov's POV

Leaving you happy: Agent K2-2345-CT3 (Identity cannot be revealed yet)

**So what do you guys think? Please (OR RATHER I DEMAND YOU TO) discuss it in the reviews. Let me know your guesses on who is K2-2345-CT3 and how the story will go based on the Season titles…who knows? You may just get it right!**


	12. The Collateral Offspring: A SPADES file

**S.P.A.D.E.S**

**Confidential Information Files**

**Discovery Branch**

**Science Research Department**

**Title:** The Collateral offspring (a.k.a Elemental Barricade)

**Statement of the problem: **

Generically society knows that the term "shadow-kissed" refers to some one or an object that has once expired, but was brought back from expiration through the use of the Fifth Elemental power of Spirit. But due to being brought back from expiration can it function regularly like the vast majority? Or does it become affected by the magic of Spirit?

How can shadow-kissed creatures reproduce?

**Hypothesis:**

Spirit takes no effect with the object brought back from expiration. Once the object of expiration is brought back from the state of being expired it returns to it's regular cycle.

Spirit does take an effect with the object brought back from expiration. This is once proven with Spirit bound partners between Morois and Dhamphirs having a mental bond. The object of expiration goes back to it's cycle of life, however Spirit effects it and alters the cycle of life of the object.

**Materials:**

1 Moroi who specializes in Spirit (Identity: Anonymous)

4 identical species of rats (Black Rats: 2 Mature Males and 2 Mature Females)

4 identical species of rats (Brown Rats: 2 Mature Males and 2 Mature Females)

Extracting S.P.A.D.E.S lab tools (Confidential tools)

1 Microscope

6 Glass slides

1 Medicine dropper

2 Spatulas

7 identical containers

Rat killing Poison (or alternatively keep a kettle full of boiling water nearby)

**Procedure:**

Take 2 Brown Rats 1 male 1female, place them in separate containers each label  
"shadow-kissed male" and "shadow kissed female". Make sure to indicate if they are Brown rats. Take the other two and do the same procedure only labeling them "regular male" and "regular female". Again indicate if they are brown or black rats, then put the Rat poison in them (or alternatively drown them in the boiling water of kennel then once they're confirmed dead put them out and inject the Rat poison I their bodies). Let the Moroi bring it back to life using the element of Spirit. Extract the egg cell of the female and the Sperm cell of the male rat. Put the samples on two separate glass slides. Put the Sperm Cell aside. Do the same procedure with the Black Rats.

Extract the **Sperm** cell of a **Black** rat (**Not Shadow-kissed**) and place it with the **egg** cell of the **Black** rat (**Shadow-kissed**). Make your observations.

Extract the **Egg** cell of a **Black** rat (**Not Shadow-kissed**) and place it with the **sperm** cell of the **Black** rat (**Shadow-kissed**). Make your observations.

Extract the **Sperm** cell of a **Black** rat (**Not Shadow-kissed**) and place it with the **egg** cell of a **Brown** rat **(Not Shadow-kissed**). Make your observations.

Extract the **Sperm** cell of a **Black** rat (**Not Shadow-kissed**) and place it with the **egg** cell of a **Brown** rat (**Shadow-kissed**). Make your observations.

Extract the **Egg** cell of a **Black** Rat (**Not Shadow-Kissed**) and place it with the **Sperm** cell of a **Brown** rat (**Shadow-kissed**). Make your observations.

Extract the **Egg** cell of a **Black** Rat (**Shadow-Kissed**) and Place it with the **Sperm **cell of a **Brown** rat (**Shadow-Kissed**). Make your observations.

Extract the **Sperm** cell of a **Black** Rat (**Shadow-Kissed**) and Place it with the **Egg** cell of a **Brown** rat (**Shadow-Kissed**). Make your observations.

Preserve and inject the fertilized eggs into their respective mothers and observe further up until their birth.

**Data and Calculations: See Picture in Profile (coming soon)**

**Conclusion:**

Shadow Kissed creatures have an altered state of life cycle.

This experiment also has conducted a discovery of a special barrier surrounding the Shadow-Kissed sex cells. This is so far labeled as "The Magic Barrier".

The "Magic Barrier" is the special almost jelly like border or boundary that surrounds the sex cell of the Shadow-Kissed creature. This experiment features that in order to create a zygote the boundary should be broken or retained. This boundary is also tested to be flexible due to it stretching a hole big enough for a Shadow-Kissed Sperm containing an X chromosome to pass through and fertilize the egg.

Shadow-Kissed creatures can reproduce with alternative species that they could not regularly reproduce with at their original state. And that two Shadow-Kissed creatures who reproduce together would always produce a female first. Further study would be conducted as to why this is the case. But current Hypothesis suggests of this occurrence to during the Fertilization of two Shadow-Kissed Sex Cells. Studies Suggests that the "Magic Barrier" Surrounds the sperm containing X chromosome, when it comes to contact with the Shadow-Kissed Egg cell, it sends data that it contains the X chromosome, once processed the barrier stretches a hole big enough for the sperm to pass through and fertilize the egg cell. This also comes in a first come first serve basis.

**Just wanted to tease you guys cause I've got a lot of summer parties this week so I might not be able to be In the computer much. So I want to give you guys this Lab Report that I found when I was scurrying around the SPADES Science Discovery Office. I've lost the Data and Results along the way cause Lea took it from me to study and stare at it the whole day. But please review so you'll aid me into making my own conclusions **

**P.S. This will be removed once the 6 new chapters will be posted.**


	13. Author's note: Who will be present?

**Hi everyone I know I seem dead lately but it turns out this summer has become a busy one since my mom has officially put me on various sports clinics for me to slim down and become a blushing bridesmaid in my cousin's wedding.**

**So…yes to make it up with you guys I'm currently editing the anticipated eight Episodes for "The Alternate Season One". But here are some things to look forward to (I don't necessarily think of them as Spoilers because it's practically in the plot already).**

**To those who are fans of Phantom of the Opera (Especially those who are in love with Erik):**

**1. Erik will make an appearance by the end of this season (like maybe second or the third to the last episode he becomes a character of this story).**

**2. Yes Erik is one of Lea's love interests. I won't tell which one but yes they do become a couple.**

**3. No Erik is NOT Dory (despite the whole vocal-coach-has-romance-with-student sort of thing).**

**4. Yes Four more too obvious characters from POTO will appear (and I'm talking on behalf of both the book and the ALW musical and Love Never Dies).**

**To those who are fans of American Dragon : Jake long.**

**1. No Jake will not appear in the story, but he will be mentioned several times.**

**2. Rose (Jake's love interest, NOT Rose Hathaway) is an Agent of S.P.A.D.E(.S) **

**3. There will be someone inspired by Jake who is an OC of this story.**

**So guys please don't lose hope on me cause I'm a bit busy with Physical Fitness exercises lately.**


	14. Author's Note: Agents Assemble

**Hi Everyone: I know I really suck lately but please just bear with me I really am trying to be like Lois Lane in the latest episode of Smallville (Season 10 episode 20 "Prophechy") where in she types really fast and meets up on all her deadlines right etc.**

**But I really am working on it, but I have this scene that's responsible for my temporary writer's block at the moment because Unless I put it down somehow and share it with the world I'll still think of that scene. So yes It is part of the Alternate (just not in this season yet). And Because Phantom is catching up to me lately, so I just Had to put this scene up. So Please for those interested in getting a few spoilers for the next few seasons, check it out. Especially to those who are Phan Girls. Since that scene features more of a Phantom basis rather than VA. So Please Check Out "The Silver Hourglass" if you're interested.**

**Oh and to those who wants to become SPADES Agents Please let me know: The only thing that I need from you guys are the ff.**

**Your Character Name (Ex: Emily Amelia Brass)**

**Your Agent Identity (Ex: Black Widow)**

**Your Symbol *should be related to Agent Identity* (Silver Hourglass)**

**Your Arsenal of Powers: (Has bracelets that shoot out bullets and a grappling line, Has a belt of various accessories, Bullet Proof Cat suit etc.)**

**Your Inspirations for Identity: (Ex: Natalia Romanova Marvel Comic's Black Widow)**

**If incase I have any problems or concerns I'll pm you guys through fanfictiondotnet.**


End file.
